


Perfectly Safe

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents receive some photos of him kissing another boy, TJ is forced to face facts that he can no long pretend who he is. But no matter what happens, he's got his brother there with him. One-Shot. Contains TJ, Douglas, Elaine, Bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Douglas and TJ are around 14

TJ walked slowly down the hall towards the Oval Office. He had been summoned there by his parents and had no clue what he had done wrong.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Douglas asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," TJ replied.

"Alright, come get me when you're done if you need to vent," Douglas laughed.

"Alright, thanks man," TJ said. He watched his brother walk away before he knocked on the office door.

"Come in," he heard his father say and TJ opened the door.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked and his parents exchanged looks.

"Have a seat son," his father said. TJ walked over and sank down into a chair opposite his parents, wishing he could be anywhere else.

"Did I do something wrong?" TJ asked.

"No sweetheart, you didn't," his mother said.

"Then why am I here?" TJ asked in confusion.

"TJ," Bud started, "There are some pictures that have been brought to our attention."

"P-Pictures?" TJ stammered, feeling his blood run cold, "Of- Of what?"

"You and another boy," Bud replied, pulling out a folder and setting it down in front of his son. TJ flipped the folder open and felt his stomach drop. There were several photos of himself and Justin Harris making out.

"Now, we tried to stop these from getting out son," Bud said, "But it was too late." TJ snapped his head up to look at his father.

"The press got a hold of them and have said they're printing," Elaine said, "We couldn't stop them Tommy, I'm sorry." TJ looked back and forth between his parents once more before he stood and fled the room.

"TJ!" he heart his parents shouts, but he kept running. He made it to his room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed on his bed, sobs erupting from his chest. He wasn't sure how long he laid there for when there was a knock on his door.

"Go away!" he shouted, but the door open anyway.

"Are you okay?" he heard his brother ask.

"Go away Dougie," TJ murmured, but Douglas ignored him again. He felt the bed dip and a hand on his shoulder. He rolled over and saw Douglas looking at him, concern evident on his face.

"What happened TJ?" he asked.

"The pressed got a hold of some pictures," TJ told him, "Of me kissing another boy." If Douglas was shocked, he didn't show it. Instead, he sighed and moved so he was sitting fully on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and pulled TJ against his side.

"Aren't we a little old for this?" TJ asked quietly, though he didn't move away.

"I don't think we can be too old to take care of each other," Douglas replied, "How did mom and dad react?"

"They said they were sorry they couldn't stop the press getting a hold of it," TJ said, "I ran out before they could say anything else. Not that it matters, I know what they'll say."

"What's that?" Douglas asked.

"They'll tell me to play it off," TJ said, "The council will see anything as being better than the President having a gay son."

"Who cares what the council says!" Douglas exclaimed, "And who cares if dad's the President! TJ, don't hide who you are."

"So you don't care that your twin brother is gay?" TJ asked quietly.

"TJ look at me," Douglas ordered softly and TJ looked at him, "I don't care whether you like girls or guys or whatever. You are my brother, okay? My twin brother and my best friend. You being gay doesn't change that."

"Touching speech bro," TJ said, "Maybe I'm not the gay twin."

"Shut up," Douglas laughed.

"Seriously though Dougie," TJ said, "Thanks." Douglas smiled at his brother and wrapped his arm a little tighter around TJ's shoulders. They was there in silence for a while until there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly and Bud and Elaine walked in.

"Alright boys?" Bud asked. TJ and Douglas exchanged looks as TJ sat up a little straighter, but neither said anything.

"You ran out before we could finish talking earlier," Bud said.

"I know, I'm sorry," TJ mumbled, "I was scared."

"What were you scared of sweetheart?" Elaine asked.

"I thought you'd hate me," TJ said.

"Hate you?" Elaine said, shocked, "How could we ever hate you?"

"You hear all the time about kids getting kicked out of their homes after coming out... And none of them are the President's kid."

"TJ, it doesn't matter what job me or your mother has," Bud said, "You just need to be yourself son and damn the rest of them." TJ stared down at his lap for a moment, mulling over his father's words, before he finally looked up.

"I'm gay," he said. Bud stared at his son for a moment before gesturing for TJ to move closer. Bud opened his arms and TJ fell into them, holding onto his father tightly. Bud released his son so TJ could hug his mother.

"We'll get through this, alright?" Elaine said, "And no matter what, remember that we love you."

"I love you guys too," TJ said thickly.

"Now then," Bud clapped his hands together, "I have instructed that all matters be give to the VP tonight, save for the end of the world. How about we all watch a movie together?" TJ looked at his brother and they both nodded.

"Aright then, why don't you boys get changed and then we can watch something," Elaine suggested.

"Sounds good," TJ and Douglas said and their parents left.

Fifteen minutes later found the family sitting on a couch, looking for a film. That was when they saw it. There, on the evening news, was a picture of TJ kissing Justin Harris. TJ looked down at his lap, feeling his cheeks burning. He felt an arm go around his shoulders and looked up to see his mother smiling at him. Douglas budged his other side and TJ managed to crack a smile.

He knew there was going to be a lot to deal with now the story, and himself, were out. But for right now, sitting squished between his parents and his brother, he felt perfectly safe.


End file.
